Experimental Lab
by MakkAttack
Summary: Bella get's abducted. What happens to her? Who took her? I'm not very good at this It's my first story So please bear with me
1. Phone Call

Ch 1-Phone Call.

I tightly shut and locked the back door to Newton's Outfitters. I had to work the late shift tonight because Mike Newton and his family were out for dinner.

I pulled the hood of my jumper over my head so I could run to my truck without getting too wet. Once inside my truck I shoved the keys in the ignition and drove off.

While I was driving I flicked the heater on full-blast. It was unusually quiet tonight. As I drove along the unusually empty road I realized why no-one was out and the houses were all dark.

It was New Years Eve.

Everyone was in Port Angeles for the big countdown. Everyone except me, Charlie and his friends. They had gone camping for the weekend and would be back by Monday.

I ran to the front door and pushed the key into the door hole with a lot more pressure then needed. I turned the key, until I heard the 'click', and shoved the door open.

The answer machine on the phone was beeping. I pressed the button and listened to the voice as I hung up my jacket.

"Hey Bells. Just calling to tell you we wont be home until Tuesday. It's great so far. We caught a lot of fish. Well, love ya and I'll call later." Charlie's voice echoed off the walls of the nearly empty house.

I eat my dinner alone wondering what to do tomorrow. Maybe go see a movie with Jess or Angela? Maybe not.

After dinner I went up to my room to do my homework. About half an hour later the phone rang. I jolted to my feet and ran down the stairs.

"Hello? Hello!"

No answer

"Who is this?"

……….

They hung up. Weird. I put the phone down and slowly started to walk to my room.

About 45 minutes later the trill of the phone echoed through the house. I jumped to my feet and sprinted to the phone.

"Hello?" There was heavy breathing on the other side of the call.

"What do you want?" still no answer. This time I hung up the phone. I decided to do my homework down stairs now.

"RING!!"

I groaned as I got up.

"What!!??" I shouted into the phone.

"Hey Bells. It's just me." Charlie's voice felt good, comforting.

"Oh, Dad. Sorry."

"Okay. Well. I got to go, dinners ready"

"Sure. Love ya dad. Night," and I put the phone back down and walked back into the living room.

Strange. I left my book was gone. But I left it on the floor. Then I saw it out the back on the barbeque. I slid the door open and quickly grabbed my book.

The phone went again. I rushed back in.

"Hello?"

No answer

"What do you want?"

"You," the voice sent shivers down my spine. It put tingles in my toes. It made my heart beat faster then ever.

I ran to the top draw to grab a knife. I pulled it open, but there was nothing there. No forks, no spoons and no knives...


	2. Run, Run As Fast As You Can!

Chapter 2- Run, Run, As Fast As You Can

I heard slow steady footsteps coming from the television room. I started getting scared, and my breathing got faster. I almost passed out.

I tiptoed the other way around the front room to the stairs. I went into Charlie's room and looked around. My heart felt like it would pop out of my chest any minute now.

His closet was open a fraction so I slid the door open slowly and steadily and went in. I sat down on the floor, where his shoes were, and started trying to breathe steadily.

The slow black, boots creped forward and stopped, then they continued into my room. I heard the person moving around and kicking stuff out the way. I heard him open my closet door then slam it closed again.

I heard him go into the bathroom and slam around the cupboard doors. This was my chance to run. I had to run and run and run until I collapsed. I needed to get close to Port Angeles.

I got myself ready and pushed open the closet door and stood up. I then ran I pushed myself faster and faster. I turned down the stairs and kept running.

When I got to the front door I pushed it open and kept running. I jumped down Charlie's porch and when my bare feet hit the icy grass it was like landing on glass.

I looked down to my feet and saw that I had landed on glass. Sharp glass now covered in my blood. At this moment the glass didn't hurt. How could it? I was running away from someone that wanted me, I didn't know why, but they did and I couldn't change that.

I pushed my feet forward across the grass and onto the road. The hard black, stone surface pushed the glass deeper into the sore skin on my feet.

But I kept going until I reached the park. I could either keep running on the road, the longer way, or cut through the park and the forest, the shorter way.

I decided to take the short cut. I looked behind my back and the man was still behind my, walking at a fast pace, he didn't look to happy.

I constantly tripped over my own feet. It got a lot worse when I reached the forest. I fell over more often, things like fallen branches, tree roots and rocks.

Then I fell I couldn't get back up. I just didn't have it in me.

That was when I felt the gloved hand stretch around my face and take a sturdy position on my mouth.

Then everything went black!


End file.
